


200 Words

by Danielle_Kyzer



Series: My One-Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Post Battle of Hogwarts, just questions, mentions of Narcissa, save my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielle_Kyzer/pseuds/Danielle_Kyzer
Summary: Draco wants to know why Harry helped him and his mother. Harry has answers but not all of them.





	200 Words

“Why did you help my mother and me stay out of Azkaban?” Draco asked a few months after the trials.

“Because you both saved my life,” Harry answered quietly with a squirming Teddy in his arms.

“When? When did either of us save your life?”

“When you lied at your manor. They asked if you could identify me and you said no. That saved my life. You knew who I was but you lied,” Harry replied while looking at the ground.

“Then when did my mother save you?”

“She didn’t tell you?” Harry asked in astonishment.

“Tell me what?”

“She lied directly to Voldemort. He asked if I was dead. She asked me if you were alright and I told her you were. Then she told Voldemort that I was dead. She could have easily just got the information she needed then told him I was still alive but she lied to save me.”

“She did that? Why?”

“I don’t know, she’s your mother. Ask her.”

“Who’s that?”

“Teddy Lupin, son of Nymphadora Tonks, your cousin, and Remus Lupin, my dad’s friend.”

“So he’s my nephew? Can I visit sometimes? My mother too?”

“As long as you behave,” Harry smiled.


End file.
